The Strawberry Gamer
by netherhunter75
Summary: Ichigo, ever sence he could remember, he has seen levels floating above peoples heads. Unlike his ability to see ghosts no one in his family can see the levels so Ichigo never told anyone of this ability. What will happen when Ichigo is thrown into a world of constant fighting. Smart!Ichigo Powerful!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1 Let the games begin

**This is a story I thought of and I needed a story that will help give you guys something to read while I get over my writers block for my first Fanfic. Hope you all like it.**

" **Ossan-Zangetsu"**

" _ **Shiro-Zangetsu"**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Name-Kurosaki Ichigo]**

 **[Age-15]**

 **[Hair color-Orange]**

 **[Eye color-Amber]**

 **[Occupation-High School Student]**

 **[Special Ability's-See's Ghost's, Life is a Game]**

Ichigo was walking home when he sees some punks just knock down some flowers that were placed at the side of the road. Ichigo runs up to them and looks at the bars floating above the closest ones head.

 **[Thug Boss]**

 **[Level-5]**

 **[Stats-Unknown]**

Ichigo looks at the others levels and the rest of the thugs are all level 2 or 3. He Fly-Kicks the Boss in the face knocking him out.

"You guy see that? He knocked out Lil'Yama" Said one of them. Another one of the Thug's runs at Ichigo. Ichigo decides to drop kick this goon.

"First question." Ichigo says to the remaining 3 goons. "What is that? You the ugly one in the middle." Ichigo yells at the person in the middle of the three.

"Who? Me?" Asks the guy. "I guess that is for some kid that died recently." For his troubles the goon gets kicked in the face.

"Now next question: Why is that vase knocked over?" Asked Ichigo in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I…Uh think we knocked it over while we were skateboarding." Said one of the remaining goons.

"Now don't you think you should apologize to HER." Ichigo says pointing behind him at a bloody faced girl.

"AAAAHHHHH we're sorry, sorry, we're sorry!" scramed the thugs as they ran away.

"Sorry to use you like that." said Ichigo to the girl.

"Oh thats fine I asked you to drive them away." said the girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo walked up to his house bracing himself. He opened the front door. He called out. "I'm home." No sooner had Ichigo said this Ichigo was on the ground with his dad on top of him. Ichigo then proceeded to through his dad off of him and onto the floor. Once Ichigo looked away his dad tryed to flying kick him in the head. Ichigo dodged the blow throughing his dad outside. Ichigo then calmly walks inside and locks his dad out. "Hey." He calls out to his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Above each of their heads he could see a level.

 **[Kurosaki Yuzu-Lv.4]**

 **[Kurosaki Karin-Lv.5]**

Once Ichigo's dad, Isshin, came back inside he went strait onto the offensive, launching at his son. Ichigo dodged again this time looking at his dad and at the screen above his dads head.

 **[Kurosaki Isshin-Lv.?]**

"I am not eating diner." Ichigo said after all the fighting he lost his appitite.

"Look at what you did." Karin said.

"Me? What did I do?" Asked Isshin who then went to the giant Masaki poster in the back and started to cry about unruly childern.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo sighs as he gets to his room. He lays down on his bed for a miunute or two. Soon he gets board and looks to his left and watches as a little black butterfly enters his room through the window. "How'd you get in here little guy?" Ichigo asked the butterfly just as he saw a petite girl with raven colored hair walk through his bedroom wall. The girl was small, maybe 4'9". The girl looked around. Ichigo got up and studied her for a while. Ichigo knew that she thought that he couldn't see her, dew to the fact that she was floating and walked through his wall, Ichigo guessed she was a ghost. When she finally noticed that he was looking at her she asked "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you. Now can you please explain why you are in my room?" Ichigo asked.

"Why should i do that?" asked the girl.

"Yes, Yes, Fine. I will tell you what I am." They both sat down on the floor. Ichigo looked at the glowing words at the top of her head.

 **[?-Lv.20]**

"Ok to start I am called a Shinigami." She goes on to explain the job of a Shinigami.

"So let me get this strait you are what is called a Shinigami." Rukia nods. "And you pass souls onto the after life?". Again Ichigo is givin a nod. "Ok then I beleave you. But one more question: Why do your drawngs suck so bad?" asked Ichigo for this Ichigo gets smacked with the note book the Shinigami held. Ichigo then yells "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Ichigo Then goes and flips a table that has a note on it. The note reads. "Ment for comical use only." "STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE UP THERE." yelled Isshin from the first floor. Ichigo yelled down" ALRIGHT." "Why dont you beleave me?" asked the Shinigami. "Well toi start off i have been able to see ghosts all my life and out of all that time i have never seen any shinigami's" Ichigo states, "So you can go run along and play shinigami somewhere else. OK little girl." the shinigami begins to smerk. "little girl huh? Take this then. _Bakudo no 1: Sai."_ Ichigo felt his arms get tied behind his back. Ichigo then turns around when he hears a roar that shakes the house. "What was that?" asked Ichigo. Then Ichigo heres another louder roar. The second roar is followed closely by a scream. Ichigo strains himself trying to break the bonds. when he does the shinigami is gobsmacked. Ichigo then bolts down stairs and looked up at a monster holding Karin. He grabs the nearest thing to him, a baseball bat, Ichigo then ran up to the monster and hit it near the right calf. The bat bends where it hit the monster and he is thrown into the house. Rukia runs up to him calling him a fool. "Go...help my sister" he wheezes.

The Shinigami takes out her sword and kills the Hollow with minimal effort. As she walks up to Ichigo another hollow comes out of nowhere and takes a bite out of her the only thing saving her was her sword piercing the Hollows lower gum-line. The Hollow shrieks as she stumbles towards Ichigo. "Do you wish to protect your family?" Askes Rukia.

"Yes." Said Ichigo plainly.

"Then you must put this sword through the heart of your being." the Shinigami says handing Ichigo what looked like a plain katana with a white tassel on the end.

"Alright let's do this Shinigami." Ichigo states.

"My name is not Shinigami it is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia says.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Then Ichigo shoves the sword into his heart. There is a large flash and Rukia is revealed to have A white kimono on. After the smoke clears Ichigo is revealed.

 **Sorry for the grammar problems. I fixed what I found to be incorrect. Chapter 2 of this series is at my betas being revised so expect that soon. Thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tutorials

**Welcome back readers. Netherhunter75 here. Thanks for the help in the comments I really appreciate it. I will continue this story for more than 4 chapters :). Though the chapters will be spread out somewhat. I always want criticism. Oh one last thing, I am going to be writing in past-tense for this story from here on out. Now on with the story.**

' **Ossan-Zangetsu'**

' _ **Shiro-Zangetsu'**_

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

When Ichigo was revealed he was wearing regular soul reaper garb consisting of ,a white shitagi ,a kosode ,a pair of black hakama ,a pair of white tabi ,a pair of waraji ,and a white obi. Ichigo also had a sword. It was a longer than usual katana with twin baby blue tassels on the end, it also had a bronze colored diamond shaped pattern on top of cherry red cloth. The katana was about 91.5 cm in length.

The street lamps flickered for a second. When the light came back Ichigo was gone from his spot and the hollow that was charging Rukia had lost both its arms. When Rukia had spotted Ichigo he was a couple meters away from the hollow without even breaking a sweat. Rukia was in awe that a mere human had done that much damage to a hollow in a second.

Ichigo again flickers out of existence and with one last scream the hollow dies. After a few seconds Ichigo slowly walks to Rukia to check and see if she is ok. Once he gets there Ichigo asks "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? You could have died!" Rukia all but screams at Ichigo.

"Die? I feel great." After saying this though Ichigo sways for a few seconds then drops to the ground unconscious.

A figure steps out of the shadows and looks at Rukia. "Would you like some help there Ms. Kuchiki?" the man askes.

"Yeah, A gigai sounds nice. How much will it cost?" Rukia asks the man.

"I just so happen to have a spar gigai on hand. Oh and free of charge." The man tells her with a grin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"GOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNNIIINNNGGG IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOOO!" As Isshin tries yet again to catch Ichigo off guard Ichigo jumps up and lets his dad fly through the open window.

Ichigo then remembers what happened the previous night. Questioning himself if last night was a dream Ichigo makes his way down stairs. Once he makes it there the first thing Ichigo notices is the gaping hole in the house.

"Huh so it did happen." Ichigo muses to himself. His dad materialized behind him and jumped forward only for Ichigo to side-step Isshin then proceeds to land face first onto the floor.

"Oh so you noticed to hole in the wall?" Yuzu asked more than stated.

"Some person runs their truck into our house and leaves us the bill. An upstanding citizen if I ever saw one." Joked Isshin. "It's a miracle that nobody got hurt."

"It is a miracle that nobody woke up." Said Karin with a deadpan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Ichigo was walking to his school he suddenly remembered something that he saw last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Ichigo felt as the power flowed into him. Then all of a sudden Ichigo saw a light appear in front of him and time seemed to freeze around him. Ichigo looked closely at the light and realized it was one of those Gamer screens he only gets when something important in his life happened. Ichigo studied the screen for a second._

 **[Ichigo Kurosaki]**

 **[Level-10]**

 **[Human/Soul Reaper/?/?/?]**

 **[Title-Substitute Shinigami]**

 **[Human Stats]**

 **[Health-100]**

 **[Reiatsu-60]**

 **[Strength-10]**

 **[Dexterity-8]**

 **[Constitution-12]**

 **[Intelligence-15]**

 **[Wisdom-17]**

 **[Charisma-15]**

 **[Soul Reaper Form Stats]**

 **[Health-100+100]**

 **[Reiatsu-60+50]**

 **[Strength-12+10]**

 **[Dexterity-8+10]**

 **[Constitution-12+10]**

 **[Intelligence-15]**

 **[Wisdom-17]**

 **[Charisma-15]**

 **[Soul Reaper Skills]**

 **[Zanjutsu-8]**

 **[Kido-1]**

 **[Hoho-1]**

 **[Hakuda-5]**

 **[Zanpakuto Unlocked]**

 **[New Skill Unlocked – Berserker]**

Ichigo curious about what the skill did clicked on the screen that popped up.

 **[Berserker –**

 **In the Early stone age humans developed a fighting style that's ment to over-power their opponent very quickly. Only people that have an over abundants of power can learn this skill.**

 **Strength:+10**

 **Constitution:+5**

 **Level: 1; 00% out of 100 ]**

' _That's new' Thought Ichigo. Then Time resumed._

 _End Flashback_

 **So what do you guys think? School is going to start soon and when that happens I will not have a lot of time to write but I will make due with what I have. There will hopefully be a stat explanation that my future self will put onto my profile so if you want to know what the numbers mean then go check it out. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. I will start answering questions in reviews at the start of the chapter, hopefully, by chapter 4. Editing to chapter 1 will be done by the time this gets uploaded to check it out to if you want. And lastly I cant thank you enough for reading this story. It really makes me happy that over 200 people read my story's so thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul swap

**Hey guys, thank you so much for supporting this fan fiction. The views on this story are over 1000 so I am over the moon about this. This series will last longer than 4 chapters for those of you that have been wondering. Please check out the pairing poll I have set up on my profile page. Now with out further ado lets start the story.**

" **Zanpakuto"**

" _Hollow"_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"What do you think is keeping Ichigo this long?" Arisawa Tatsuki asked Orihime Inoue her best friend. "What if he isn't going to be going to school anymore, what if he's dead?" Tatsuki almost screamed delightedly.

"Well, I'm not dead yet." Said Ichigo right behind Tatsuki making her jump and punch him in the face. "Ooowww that hurt." Said Ichigo.

Just then Chad walks in greeting Ichigo "Yo." He said in his deep bass voice.

"Iiiiichiiigoooo." Screamed Keigo as he jumped at Ichigo with a smile on his face. Ichigo just decided to close line him. As Keigo went down he sighed "So cruel." Everybody there just cringed slightly and walked away. Mizuiro walked up behind Keigo and helped him up while still locking at him phone. Ichigo looked at his friend's levels and was reminded that their level was higher than normal dew to him having such a high level.  
[Arisawa Tatsuki Level: 3] [Sado Yasutora Level: 4] [Orihime Inoue Level: 3] [Asano Keigo Level: 2] [Kojima Mizuiro Level: 3]That was when Ms. Ochi decided it was time to start class. She walked in and slammed the book she was holding in her hand onto the podium the she stood behind. "Alright class before we start we have a new student. You can come on in." Said Ms. Ochi. Then a short raven-haired Rukia came into the classroom. Ichigo was aghast that the Shingami had actually enrolled into there school.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, please take care of me." Introduces Rukia.

Ms. Ochi being herself noticed a slight change in Ichigo's face as he saw Rukia and decided to tease him. "Thank you Ms. Kuchiki, now you can take the empty seat right behind Ichigo." Ms. Ochi said with a smile. Ichigo noticed this and just scowled more if that was possible. As Rukia walked over she stopped in front of Ichigo and went for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you." On her hand was written 'Make a scene and I will kill you' Ichigo just looked at her and nodded his agreement. Then class started.

After class ended Ichigo pulled Rukia away from his friends. Rukia wasn't really putting up much of an effort. When Ichigo got what he thought was far enough away from everyone else he looked at Rukia. "Now we are alone can I ask you why you just enrolled into, not only my school but my class, now what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo in a relatively calm voice.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Rukia asked Ichigo rhetorically

"Maybe you could go back to that Soul Society thing." he remarks

"I would but I can't." She said back.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any of my power. It's not in me you took it all, it is now inside your soul, you are now a soul reaper." Rukia almost shouted.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Asked Ichigo

A little shocked he accepted the job so easy she decided to move on. "Now you have to do my job and hunt Hollows as well as pass plus souls on to the afterlife." Just then her soul pager started beeping. "Alright this is your chance to save a soul and vanquish a hollow. Lets go." The dynamic duo then leaped into the air and ran towards the hollows position. Once they got there Ichigo realized he was still inside his body, but then he had an idea, which was to try to summon his zanpakuto. Rukia saw this an openly gapped at him. 'What is he doing!' She thought. Just then there was a bright flash and once the brightness went down she saw Ichigo holding the overly large katana.

As Ichigo saw the light start fade away Ichigo noticed that the light just stopped, then he turned around to face to face with the screen. This scared the shit out of Ichigo and he fell on his ass.

 **[New skill Unlocked: Soul Switch**

 **Allows user to switch between their human and soul reaper forms with varying levels of ease depending on the level of the move. Level: 1; 010% out of 100%]**

Cool Ichigo thought just as time resumed Ichigo jumped at the Hollow and looked at the level at the top of his head.

 **[Hexapodous Level: 5]**

Ichigo the disappeared for a second, then he appeared in front of Hexapodous and managed to cut off the hollows left, front leg. Then he tried to smash the mask when Hexa's leg rammed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was sent flying away. When he got back up he steadied himself then launched at Hexa. While he was sprinting Ichigo was readying his sword for the kill. When he got to Hexa's face Ichigo brought down his sword and sliced into his mask cutting it in half. As Ichigo walked back to a stunned Rukia the dead body of Hexa was disintegrating.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked a dumbfounded Rukia.

"I don't really know, it just felt right I guess." Said Ichigo.

 **How do you like it guys, I tried to work on my grammar but everyone still makes mistakes, so tell me if you find something I need to fix. Also please if you think my work sucks then tell me but please don't just tell me that it sucks, tell me what is wrong and maybe I can fix it but I'm not changing the story line just minor changes. Feel free to PM me your questions, I will try to answer as many as possible and to the best of my ability with out giving major plot away. Thanks for reading and have a good rest of your day.**


	4. Chapter 4: The brother and the snake

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update but I go to high school so what can you expect from me. Thanks for waiting though. Just so all of you understand, I will not stop this fanfic until it is complete so even if there are long stretches between updates don't fear. Anyways lets get on with the story.**

 **"Zanpakuto"**

" _Hollow"_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"So would you like to try to explain to me, what the hell that was back there?" asked Rukia. Upon the dynamic duo arrival to Ichigos room, Rukia has been prying Ichigo for answers. They left the window open so the cool spring breeze nipped at their skin. The wind blew with a quiet whistle.

"I honestly don't know." Said Ichigo in his defense.

"Well let's get to training you so you can start learning how to do that at will, ok?" Said Rukia.

"Why?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well if you can use that, whatever it is, at will then you don't need me to smack you. Though I will always miss that part."

"Hey." Yelled an undignified Ichigo.

"Well I got to go home." Said Rukia as she stepped out his window.

The next day

"Ok so the point of this exercise is to: hit all the balls with faces on them?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. But only the ones with faces." Answered Rukia.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE HEADS AND ARMS WHEN THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME" Yelled Ichigo, who in response got whacked upside the head with the manga that Rukia was reading.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THE BALLS BEFORE YOU HIT THEM." Shouted Rukia back. She then turned around to finish reading her book(manga).

"Hey Ichigo." Said Orihime from right behind Ichigo. Ichigo jumped about 2 meters into the air.

"Orihime! What's up?" Asked Ichigo.

"Just heading home from shopping. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh…I….um." Stuttered Ichigo 'what should I tell her? The truth is just too crazy' looking up Ichigo saw another screen.

 **[Skill Unlocked!**

 **Planning - You take into consideration all the factors to come up with a master plan. Plans starts off with 20% success rate.**

 **Success of the plan depends on mastery level.**

 **For every point of mastery you gain + .5% succession rate.**

 **For every ten points of mastery you gain +1 to Int.**

 **Lv. 1, 00.00% mastery.]**

'Cool. This will come in handy.' Thought Ichigo. When Ichigo looked up and was out of his thoughts, he saw Orihime talking to Rukia about school.

"Hey Orihime what happened to your arm?" Asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I got run over." She said as if it was nothing.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, It's happened a lot recently."

"Well if your sure."

"Oh I'm going to be late."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Asked Ichigo. After he said this Orihime blushed and started running home while shouting back.

"No thanks, I can walk myself. Thank you though." She said in her usual fluttery attitude.

'He should have been more persistent.' Thought Orihime.

"Does Orihime have any relatives?" Asked Rukia.

"Yah. She had an older brother."

"Had?"

"Yes?"

"I believe that she may have been attacked by a hollow. Her leg wrecked of hollow." Said Rukia.

"Yes I could sense it too." He said. Well let's go home. Speaking of which where do you live?" Asked Ichigo.

"Why would you want to know? Thinking of following this poor girl home?"

"HELL NO. Your crazy." Exclaimed Ichigo.

Once Ichigo got home he went up stairs with sleep in mind. Instead he got A Yuzu with missing pajamas. Once he got that situation out of the way Ichigo was glad to lay down and finally rest. All of a sudden Ichigo started hearing a pinging sound, like the sound your character makes when you level up in a video game, Ichigo turned his head looking for a screen that might have made this noise, when Rukia bursts out of his closet and knocks him over all the while yelling "GET DOWN" The next thing Ichigo sees is a hand coming out of his bed at break neck speeds.

Ichigo was sprawled on the floor when Rukia yelled at him to go shinigami. Ichigo yelled "SOUL SWITCH" and was surrounded in a blue-ish red smoke. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was in his shinigami form. A screen popped up but he was too focused on fighting the snake-like hollow to notice. Ichigo's blade got a lucky hit on the hollow and cut off a part of the hollows mask reveling a face he hadn't seen in years. After the attack the hollow zooms off through a black hole in the air.

"What haven't you told me about hollow? That was Orihime's brother face I saw." Demands Ichigo.

"I told you that the quickest way to get rid of a hollow is to cut it's mask from behind. Well this also serves so you don't see who it used to be. You see all hollows used to be regular, run-of-the-mill, people." Rukia stated with a solemn face.

"WHAT? So all this time that I thought that I was killing monsters I was really killing people?" Asked Ichigo with a dark look on his face.

"They _used_ to be people. They are monsters _now_." Said Rukia sadly. Now if we don't go Ms. Inoue is going to die." On that happy note Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's shoulders as he jumped out of the window, down onto the street below.

"You just missed the best opportunity that you could've had." Yelled Tatsuki at the oblivious Orihime.

"What opportunity?" Orihime asked.

"What you should have done is, when he asked if you wanted to be walked home, you should have said 'Yes' then when you get to a nice empty spot you…smash his head into the nearest wall." Exclaimed Tatsuki. Orihime, not expecting that at all, spit her drink everywhere.

Suddenly there was a rumbling that felt like an earthquake. The girls looked around to see if anything fragile fell. When Orihime saw her teddy hit the ground.

"Oh my goodness Enraku (1), what happened?" Asked a scared looking Orihime. As she held the stuffed animal Orihime felt something wet on her hand and looked at it. Her expression changed to one of horror, there was blood on her hand and it was coming from the teddy bear. All at once she was hit in the chest with a giant hand that came out of the bear. As Orihime was knocked down Tatsuki ran over and tried to wake her up. Orihime looked up and with blurry vision saw what looked like her body not far away. This confused Orihime. 'How could I be outside my body, unless…I'm dead!' Then, as her vision cleared she saw a chain coming out of her body and leading to hers. 'I wonder what that is?' She thought. When she looked up Orihime saw what looked like a large red snake. With a head that was covered with strait black hair and a large bone white mask that had a large part broken off.

"Who-o are y-y-you?" Stuttered Orihime. Meanwhile Tatsuki was trying to revive Orihime's body.

"WHAT, do you not recognize me?" Asked the hollow.

"No?" Orihime said back. After hearing this, the hollow screams and it's tail flings Tatsuki across the room knowing her out. Next the creature try's to grab Orihime when out of nowhere Ichigo blocks the swing with his sword.

"If you want to kill Orihime then you have to get through me, Sora." Ichigo said with determination rolling off him in waves.

"Wait. Brother is that you?" Questioned Orihime.

"Yes." He said. "Once I get this pest out of the way we can live together again. We will always be together." With that Sora took his hand away from Ichigo's sword and swung his tail at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to cut it but the scales deflected it, but he was thrown out the side of the apartment.

'Activate Skill Planning' Ichigo thought. As he did this Sora came at him. Sora tried the same move as before but Ichigo jumped over the tail and onto Sora's back. Sora twisted himself and Ichigo fell off. Before he could hit the ground Ichigo created a platform of solid air to stand on. After this time froze for Ichigo and he got another notification. Ichigo just willed it away to attend to later. He had a fight to finish. Ichigo got back up and looked toward Sora.

"What kind of a brother are you?" Asked Ichigo. "What kind of a brother would willingly harm his sister? No, no, you are no brother. You are a monster." Said Ichigo with a calm, almost sad voice. "You know why brothers are born first. It is to take care of the little ones that follow after. To make sure that they live the best life that they can, without fear, without injury, and with the knowledge that their brother will protect them no matter what. You are an abomination, and a monster.

Sora looked at Ichigo as if something just occurred to him, but just as quick as it came it was gone again. The fight continued. Sora then speed toward Ichigo and sent a clawed hand to Ichigo. Ichigo dogged, just as Sora expected, Sora then sent his tail into the shadows behind Ichigo and swung, knocking Ichigo back into the apartment. Ichigo's limp body rolled next to a shocked Orihime. Orihime looked horrified at Ichigo's seemingly lifeless body. Sora looked at the fruits of his labor and smiled as best he could. Just when Sora looked back at Orihime, Ichigo leaped up as fast as he could and sliced as Sora's mask. Sora looked down as over half of his mask came off. Sora looked around as if for the first time.

"Wha-what h-have I done?" He questioned out loud to himself.

" _You_ didn't do anything. It was that monster that did this not you."

"Thank you." Said Sora out of gratitude.

"For what?" Asked Ichigo.

"That speech you gave back there let me get through to that monster, even if just for a little bit. So thank you." Sora then took the sword and set it against his skull. Rukia run up panting for breath.

"Wait a minute Sora. Where have you been midget?" Questioned Ichigo right to Rukia's face. This, unsurprisingly, got him a kick in the shin.

"Well when you got knocked out of the apartment I was still on your back but instead of hanging on I lost my grip and fell, so I had to run all the way back here."

"Sounds like you." Dismissed Rukia and looked back at Sora only to find him trying to comfort a crying Orihime.

"Well let's do this." Said a sad Sora. Sora then, with a squelching sound slid the sword through his skull. As he started to fade away he said.

"Please Ichigo, take care of her for me." At this Ichigo nodded his head and Sora was gone. Rukia then pulled out what looked like a PEZ dispenser with a duck shaped head. Rukia put her thumb on the things head and pressed down. A pink mist encircled Orihime's head.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well we don't want her blabbing about monsters and us do you?" This made Ichigo think for a second.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Oh one more thing are you going to be staying in my closet until you can go back?" Questioned Ichigo.

"Yes I will." Said Rukia in a matter of fact tone. She then walked off in the direction of Ichigo's house. Said person started walking home but stopped when he felt someone watching him. He looked behind him only to see nothing but a black blur out of the corner of his eye. He put this Information to the back of his mind for later.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"You really are a sharp one Ichigo Kurosaki. You interest me." A small black cat then walked off into the distance.

(1)Enraku is the name of Orihime's Teddy bear in Chapter 4: Why do you eat it?

 **Thank you so much for reading this all the way through. We have over 3000 views. Thank you for all the support and comments. I read every review and each one I read warms my heart as it tells me that you are taking the time to write out that comment. I try to PM frequent commenters to try to answer their questions. You have chosen the pairing but I wont tell you just yet. If you can guess the pairing then I will give you an inside look at future chapters and other cool things. I have a YouTube channel under the name netherhuntr75 so if you want please check that out. And any suggestions on new moves that Ichigo can learn will always be helpful. Again thank you for your continued support. Have a good rest of your night. Bye bye.**


End file.
